Untitled
by FeralFighter
Summary: You never realise how good you've always had it until everything has been forcibly taken away from you. Your freedom, your comfort, your family and loved ones, your identity, even your name, gone, stripped away and replaced with a number forcibly tattooed on your arm. 11521 was what the one once called Aoba Seragaki went by now. WW2 AU
1. Chapter 1

**Guess I should upload this here since I already have it on Tumblr and AO3 *shrugs*  
This was written as a spur of the moment kind of fic, and like a lot of my other stuff, I'm unsure if this is worth continuing or not ****I really gotta get out of this habit, I've done that with so many fics heheh...you can see my confidence**

**I'll eventually figure out an actual name for this, but nothing's coming to mind right now so suggestions are more than welcome!**

* * *

You never realise how good you've always had it until everything has been forcibly taken away from you. Your freedom, your comfort, your family and loved ones, your identity, even your name, gone, stripped away and replaced with a number forcibly tattooed on your arm.

11521 was what the one once called Aoba Seragaki went by now.

Each day was a challenge of survival, many have died of starvation or illness, others had been beaten to death, dropped from over exhaustion, or selected for execution. 11521 had learned it was best to keep quiet, stay out of trouble and try and go undetected.

Unfortunately, staying undetected had become a near impossible feat today as he found himself standing single file among several selected prisoners, every single one of them of European nationality which made him stick out like a sore thumb for being the only Japanese in the group.

He gulped nervously as he watched the unfamiliar officer inspected each person presented before him as he moved onto the next one. At one point, the officer had pointed out at one of the prisoners, which 2 other officers proceeded to grab the man, and drag him away. After seeing how things worked at the camp, he could only guess that this was a selection for an execution; knowing his shitty luck, this would probably where it would end.

His heart began pounding quickly at the thought, and his blood was like ice when cold green eyes stared straight into his fear filled hazel ones. The eye contact didn't even last 3 seconds as the Japanese man quickly moved his focus onto the ground, unable to look at the intimidating man, and was praying that he would just move on to the next person.

"This one." The officer stated.

Of course, shitty luck strikes again; he must have pissed of someone powerful, or kicked a puppy in a past life. 11521 made no resistance as he was roughly yanked from the line and dragged away, there was no point in delaying his immanent demise.

When he finally found it in him to actually look up, he noticed he wasn't being directed to the crematorium, the gas chambers, or even the gallows; he was actually being led towards a small cattle truck which he was roughly forced into the tray that had caged the prisoner that had just been taken away. He was almost tempted to ask what was going on, but noticing the others behaviour was a clear indication that he had no idea what was going on either.

With a defeated sigh the Japanese sat in one of the corners, wrapping his bony arms around his equally scrawny legs, resting his chin on his knobby knees. All he can do at this point is wait and see what was in store for him.

–-

Noiz will never understand why his parents had unrealistic expectations towards him and his brother; he could barely stand his mother and father and yet they have the audacity to demand him to follow in his fathers footsteps of joining the army. It's not that he hasn't thought about it; he'd admit it would be a great honour to support their fuhrer who's leadership had helped revive Germany during the great depression, but it would also just be a reason to stroke his parent's already huge ego's, and he couldn't have that.

Like most days, Noiz and his brother often found themselves lazing around in their study. His brother currently had his nose in a book while he was fiddling around with the radio, not particularly fussed if it was news on the war or music, he just wanted something interesting to pop up to distract him from his boredom. Much to Noiz's displeasure, there was absolutely nothing worth listening to that the radio was offering; with a small groan, he switched the small box off and sprawled out on his chair.

"Hey, Henry."

"Hmn?" The younger answered, still more focused on his book.

"I'm bored."

"Then find something to do."

"I can't think of anything."

"Well that's your problem, not mine."

Noiz threw his cushion at his brothers head, which only resulted in having the pillow thrown back in his face. He didn't even bother to retaliate and just laid in his chair like a lazy dog, cushion still planted on his face; maybe he could just take a nap like this.

That idea actually seemed appealing, though before he could even begin having his little siesta, their mother was knocking on the door frame and invited herself into the study.

"Boys, your father's home, come down and greet him."

"No." came Noiz's muffled reply, earning a glare from his mother.

Henry sighed, not surprised in the least that his brother was being immature again (how he, the younger brother, end up being the mature one and the older brother being the brat, he'll never know). Placing his bookmark in the book he was reading before closing it, he pushed himself off the floor and moved towards Noiz, grabbing onto the sleeve of his shirt has he tugged.

"C'mon Noiz, it'll only be 5 minutes."

The older blond groaned loudly as he sat up properly, cushion falling from his face, and moved off the chair and trudged behind his mother and brother throughout the mansion. A scowl was present on his face as they walked down the stairs, though it morphed into a combination of surprise and confusion as their father came into view, along with four other people; all of them dressed in baggy blue and white striped pyjama's, and every one of them were unhealthily skinny to the point where their eyes were beginning to sink into their head. Noiz was convinced he could snap them all like twigs if he wanted to."

"Welcome home darling!" Their mother hastily moved down the stairs as she wrapped her arms around her husbands neck. Both Noiz and Henry turned their heads away from their parents; PDA is not pleasant as it is, since it was their mother and father, it was gag worthy and sickening to watch.

Once the awful sound of smooching and affectionate words had ceased, and their father cleared his throat, the boys knew that it was safe to look again.

"Boys, nice to see you're looking well."

"Welcome back father." Henry replied, knowing full well that Noiz was most likely going to remain quiet unless one of them riled him up.

"Honey, why on earth are these people here?" Their mother asked in disdain, sneering at the four men who had been standing awkwardly at her husbands side.

"Ah yes, I thought I'd bring gifts back for my return. These prisoners were hand picked by me to work around the house, especially since Noiz-" The older man paused as he gave his eldest son a glance, "managed to chase off the last nanny."

Noiz couldn't help but scoff, "I'm a grown arse man, I don't need a stupid nanny."

"You certainly don't act like one, especially when you wont take responsibility."

Noiz rolled his eyes, not even bothering to retort over an argument that was like a dead horse they still find the need to whip.

His father turned his attention to the group of pyjama clad men, deciding on which one would be assigned what job to attend to. One was selected to work with the kitchen staff, another was allocated as their mothers personal servant, the third one was to tend to gardening, which only left the Japanese.

"Now let's see if agreeing to an alliance with Japan is a worthwhile decision. Your job is to tend to the boys needs; get them out of bed on time, make sure they behave accordingly and keep them out of trouble. If I find any of you not doing your jobs or cause any problems, it's back to the camp…Or maybe I'll just take you out back and shoot you myself," Noiz's father said with a smirk, "Have I made myself clear?"

"Y-yes sir." The prisoner-now-slave managed to croak out, trying his best to keep eye contact.

"Good to see you understand." He gave the scrawny man a forceful pat to the back, making the other stumble forward. The man muttered something about food as he walked out of the room, his wife pursuing close behind to discuss other matters, and the other prisoners following obediently.

The three remaining in the room just stood there silently; the two brothers watched their newly assigned nanny who was looking around their extravagant home in awe. The youngest of the three decided to clear his throat to grab the others attention, causing the Japanese man to jump and focused on his new masters in a skittish manner. Henry decided to do the right thing by introducing themselves and try and make the other settle down and relax.

All Noiz could think about was how to make the young nanny's life a living hell. Judging from the paranoid behaviour, it probably wouldn't take much for this one to crack…

He can already tell he was going to have a lot of fun with this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Still indecisive whether to continue this or not but inspiration kinda struck and bam!**

**I didn't get the chance to look over this properly since i was in a rush this morning and I'm uploading from class . Hopefully I'll remember to take another look once I'm back.**

* * *

If Aoba was still back home in Japan, his grandma and twin wouldn't believe he was capable of waking up at 6am; but here he was, dragging his underfed body out of his poor excuse for a bed. Changing into a fresh set of clothes and pulling on his slippers, Aoba headed out of the small shed he shared with the other prisoners. It was no surprise to find it to be bitterly fresh outside; it was coming to the end of Autumn, and it seemed Winter was more than eager to make an early start.

Making a quick dash to the mansion, Aoba was greeted by the pleasant warmth that filled the building and embraced and heated up his chilled body. From there, he headed for the kitchen, where he was given the same meal he received back at the camp, soup and bread. Much to his surprise, the soup wasn't nearly as watery as he had become accustomed to, and each of the new workers received a second roll of bread; Aoba wasted no time in ripping into his breakfast, and it was the first time in god knows how long since his stomach felt so full.

Soon after helping in cleaning up after breakfast he wondered through the large building, trying to remember where the boys bedroom was after been given a tour from the younger brother. Much to his relief, Aoba managed to find the right room on the first try. The male quickly grew timid as he raised his fist to knock on the door; the words of the boys father popping into his head. If he stuffed up even once, there was a good chance his brains would be splattered in the back yard. With a shaky breath, he tried to get the horrible mental image out of his head, and finally knocked on the door before letting himself in.

The room was relatively large, and both beds, which were located on opposite walls from each other, were still occupied by the blonds. Walking towards the closest bed, Aoba began shaking the body underneath the sheets.

"M-master Henry, it's time to get up." The Japanese said quietly, successfully managing to rouse the younger blond from his sleep.

"Oh, good morning," Henry yawned, followed by rubbing the sleep from his eyes, "I didn't realise you came in."

"I'm sorry, I'll knock louder next time."

"It's fine. It's your first day, and I'm sure this must be a bit of a culture shock for you."

Aoba slowly nodded his head, then turned and walked to the other side of the room to wake the older brother.

Unfortunately, Noiz was a lot less compliant compared to his younger brother.

Instead of getting out of bed when Aoba shook him awake, Noiz just groaned and rolled over to have his back facing his nanny.

"Umm, Master Noiz? It's time to get up."

The German remained quiet.

Henry let out a loud sigh, seeing right through his older brothers behaviour. "Noiz, get up."

"No."

"You can't be serious. Grow up and get out."

"Why should I? I don't have school like you do, and I'll just be lazing around the house all day, so what's the point?"

"Because if you don't get up, you'll miss breakfast." Henry stated bluntly. Aoba found it pretty obvious that this was a reoccurring thing.

Noiz remained silent for a moment before muttering a swear and rolled back over to sit up. Once his tired green eyes finally focused, he leered at the nanny who was standing awkwardly in front of him. "Well?"

"Hmn?" Aoba raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Are you going to stand their and be useless, or are you gonna pick out my clothes?"

Oh.

"A-aren't you old enough to do that yourself, Master Noiz? Your b-brother doesn't seem to need me to do i-it for him." Aoba stuttered, the piercing green eyes glaring at him made him feel smaller and weaker than he already was.

Henry sighed again, "I'm sorry about him, he's always like this with all our caretakers. Noiz please, can you please cut it out for once, he doesn't need this on his first day."

An annoyed groan rumbled from Noiz's throat as he obeyed his sibling, finally deciding to push himself up from his bed and made his way to the wardrobe to pick out his outfit for the day. Aoba glanced over at Henry, who gave him a small smile as if to say 'I'm sorry you have to put up with him'.

Once the boys were dressed, they moved downstairs to the dining room where their breakfast was already laid out for them. Noiz decided to persist in tormenting the Japanese, claiming that he'd rather toast than porridge, which Aoba quickly rushed into the kitchen to get him, only to return with Noiz saying he'd changed his mind and wanted his porridge again. Of course Noiz pushed it by dumping his breakfast all over the nanny's shirt once the bowl was in his possession.

A part of Aoba should have already known that it wasn't below Noiz to do such a thing, but he couldn't help but be surprised when the porridge was slopped onto him, visibly shuddering as the mush seeped through his shirt and pants.

"NOIZ!" Henry shouted, slamming his hands against the table.

"What? I don't know why you're getting so defensive over him for," Noiz sighed, "He's a just a criminal."

Henry opened his mouth, only to let out a frustrated growl as he sat back down to quickly finish off his breakfast, finding no point in arguin with his difficult brother.

Aoba quietly moved into the kitchen to try and wipe off the food that clung to him, and grabbed a wet towel to clean up the mess that was in the dining room floor. He was rather surprised to see that Henry had already left the table, assuming he was just about to or had already left for school, while Noiz was still present, rocking on the back legs of his chair boredly.

Remaining quiet, Aoba quickly cleaned up the porridge before looking down at the blond with the sternest expression he could muster.

"Master Noiz, I don't appreciate your behaviour or the way you're treating me. I-I'm in charge of looking after you and your brother and a demand a little respect or-"

"Or what?" Noiz questioned, planting the chairs front legs on the floor and stood up to loom over the older but shorter man. "You'll go crying to my father? I'm not scared of him, he can't really do anything but yell at me; but you, you should be afraid. One bad word from me or Henry, or you telling him you can't deal with us, and it's back to wherever it was you came from."

The blonds lips couldn't help but twitch into a small smirk as he continued to leer down at the Japanese who was trying to keep a brave face on, but the look in his eyes, and the way he was fidgeting with the towel in his hands proved that he was thoroughly intimidated. He knew he'd won the argument the second those hazel eyes broke contact.

"Don't bother following me, I'll be in my study and don't want to be disturbed unless you're bringing up food. I'm sure you can find plenty of other things to do in the meantime." Noiz stated, not even bothering to wait for the others reply as he walked out of the room.

Aoba remained planted where he stood, taking deep breaths to settle himself down from the chaos running through his mind, and the uneasy feeling his young master caused. So this is how it's going to be for the rest of his life; serving an ungrateful brat who seems to get a kick out of tormenting him and making sure he was miserable? Taking another deep breath, he was quietly reminding himself that it could be a lot worse, that he could still be at the camp, and he should count himself lucky. That still didn't help with fighting the need to shed a few frustrated tears and he grabbed the boys dirty bowls and brought them back to the kitchen.


End file.
